


Totally, Absolutely, 100%

by berthold_me_closer



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Erin loves Holtz('s ass), Eventual Smut, F/F, Lots of sex tbh, Sexual Content, Teasing, happy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berthold_me_closer/pseuds/berthold_me_closer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of busting, Erin finally deals with her feelings for Holtz. </p><p>Plot at the beginning, porn at the end. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totally, Absolutely, 100%

“We came, we saw, we KICKED ITS ASS!”  
This was the phrase Holtz yelled as she sauntered into the firehouse, holding the ghost trap, which was still smoking slightly, aloft. The three remaining Ghostbusters followed behind Holtz, giggling at the way that she would make announcements like these throughout the day – it was as though she was constantly performing for an audience of adoring fans. In Holtz’s head, the spectators were probably part of a huge crowd of strangers, whereas in reality, the adoring fans were the three women walking behind her.  
The four of them paced straight across the room and flopped down onto the pair of old couches, each in their unique style. Abby was talking about their most recent adventure at a million-miles-per-hour, staring deep into the eyes of whoever was looking at her at the time. The intense eye-contact was accompanied by her trademark contagious grin – it was the type of smile that you couldn’t help but reciprocate when you saw it. Meanwhile, Patty was accentuating Abby’s babbling with hilarious remarks, animated facial expressions, and, of course, plenty of infectious laughter. Holtz was sprawled out on the couch opposite them, her eyes wide as she admired the chemistry between her two friends. It was impossible to not be happy with the two of them around, she thought, especially when they were both in moods like this. Erin Gilbert, however, had proven the impossible to be possible before – and now she was doing so again. She spoke up from the back of the room, and somehow her quiet voice stood out even above her friends’ jovial laughter.  
“I’m just going to get changed. See you guys in a while”  
She turned to walk away, and it was Abby who spoke up.  
“You okay there, Erin?”  
Erin laughed in response, but with her mouth alone. Her eyes didn’t light up in the slightest. Abby, who had known Erin the longest, picked up on this straight away. She knew an excuse would be coming next, and sure enough -  
“Yeah absolutely, just… you know…. the slime. Gets everywhere!”  
And with that, she flashed a sheepish smile and scuttled off. As soon as she was out of earshot, Abby said what the others were thinking. She hurried the words, still full of adrenaline from the fight.  
“You guys, something’s up – she didn’t even get slimed this time. Well, maybe she did a little, but not bad enough that she’d want to miss out on hanging out with us just to change. Did we do something wrong, did anyone see anything bad happen to her?”  
Patty shook her head, while Holtz made a “pssssh” noise and replied casually.  
“I dunno, I saw a fair amount of ecto-projection today. Still can, actually”  
She looked down dramatically at her jumpsuit, which was absolutely covered in light green slime.  
“Oh baby,” Patty started, shaking her head, “you gotta get that off. I forgot that bitch spewed at you just before we caught it.”  
“I dunno,” the blonde replied with a slight grin, “I’m actually quite fond of the aroma.” She swiftly leapt off the couch and thrust her slime-clad left sleeve directly under Abby’s nose.  
“Whadya think, Abigail?”  
“Holtzmann! Oh god, go and take that off right now.”  
Holtz winked over at Patty and began sliding her jumpsuit off of her shoulders, turning back to Abby as she did so. She made a show of shimmying it down her biceps one by one, all while maintaining eye-contact. Her arms were covered in small scars, of varying ages, from years of soldering and welding gadgets.  
Abby sighed quietly.  
“I meant downstairs – just put it in the washing machine, and let me set the program this time! We don’t want another goddamn flood in this joint.”  
She looked up at the sky in exasperation, remembering the first (and only) time that Holtz had tried to do her own laundry. When she looked back down, Patty was laughing loudly at the spectacle that was taking place. Holtz had worked her soaked jumpsuit down to her hips, revealing a tight white tank top under which she was clearly bra-less. She was humming the sax solo from Careless Whisper, and dancing around the couch on which her two friends were seated. The arms of her jumpsuit were swaying around all over the place, as she shook her hips enthusiastically. As Abby watched, she saw several tiny droplets of slime being thrown across the room as a result of the movement.  
“JILLIAN.”  
Holtz stopped dancing and her expression changed. Patty fell into a stunned silence. She’d forgotten that Holtz even had a first name. Abby’s expression softened when she saw their reaction, but secretly felt quite smug about the power she had. She raised one eyebrow in mock disapproval and looked up over the rims of her glasses at her friend, who suddenly looked very small.  
“Laundry. Now, please.” She smiled after she’d said the words, and looked down, shaking her head. Once Holtz knew Abby wasn’t actually mad, her bravado returned instantly and she took the opportunity to sigh melodramatically.  
“Jeeeeeeez,” she spoke slowly, rolling her eyes. “Alright, mom, don’t get your knickers in a twist.” And with that, she gave a final wink to Patty, and a sarcastic two-fingered salute to Abby, and strolled away. As Patty broke into another fit of laughter, Abby had one final thought.  
“Oh, and Holtz – could you check on Erin? She’s been gone a while now.”  
Holtz was ready to give another theatrical response, still enjoying the moment, but she stopped when she saw how worried Abby looked. She sniffed casually and pushed up her glasses with the back of her hand, trying not to get slime on her face.  
“Sure, I will.”  
While Holtz started wondering what she was going to say to Erin, she heard her two friends discussing which bar they should go to later that night for celebratory drinks. This had become a post-hunt tradition, and one that Holtz thoroughly enjoyed. She decided though, that just for this evening, she was going to do everything she could to make sure Erin was okay – even if that meant missing out on celebrating. 

* * *

5 minutes later, Erin jumped at the sound of three quick knocks on her door. She hurriedly wiped at her cheeks, hoping she’d be able to play off her watery eyes as simple exhaustion. She quietly cleared her throat to invite whoever it was into the room, trying to sound as casual as she could. She turned to see Holtzmann step cautiously across the threshold, with a very un-Holtzmann-like expression on her face. The atmosphere that had suddenly encompassed the two of them felt very odd.  
Erin stood up and subtly analysed this feeling, starting with her colleague’s appearance. Holtz had changed out of her jumpsuit, thank god – Erin had wanted to tell her how awful it smelt but didn’t want to make things awkward – but had kept on her old combat boots. She had put on her tattered overalls; the ones which Erin had always thought were… adorable? No, no – ridiculous. Erin’s eyes drifted upwards, pausing briefly at the exposed part of Holtz’s stomach, in the space between her overalls and her dark green crop top. She couldn’t see much, but she got caught up on two characteristics – Holtz’s skin was nicely tanned, and nicely toned. It looked soft and warm; enticing. As Erin’s gaze approached her friend’s eyes, she realized that she’d been gawking for far too long. The nervous expression on Holtz’s face had turned into a 50:50 mix of intrigue and glee.  
Erin cleared her throat again, trying to ignore the distinctive flirty glint in her friend’s eyes.  
“Are you okay?” She said, wondering why Holtz had come looking for her.  
“I’m grand, Dr. Gilbert, just grand,” she replied, and then cursed unexpectedly – “oh shit! I was actually meant to be asking you that… Abby may have sent me.”  
Erin hid her face in her hands and groaned in embarrassment, but secretly appreciated just how much her oldest friend cared about her. Then she looked up at Holtz again, shrugging her shoulders dismissively.  
“I’m fine, just tired from hunting today.” She did her best to smile, but could tell that even Holtzmann – who was usually pretty oblivious to this sort of thing – didn’t believe her for a second.  
“Alriiiiiiight,” Holtz replied slowly, raising an eyebrow, “sure I can’t help you with anything?”  
“No no no, honestly, I’m fine,” Erin babbled, “I’m good.”  
“Well okay Gilbert, just let me know if” – she paused, clearly struggling to find the right words. “If, I dunno, you wanna talk or something. I’ll be around.”  
Erin watched as her friend turned smoothly on her heels and left the room. The thoughts she had been having before their conversation returned immediately, but somehow, this time around, they didn’t seem quite so bad. These were the same thoughts she’d been having during their hunting earlier, and – though she wasn’t quite ready to admit it – the same thoughts that she’d had ever since she first met the blonde engineer. She concluded, in this quiet moment, that she was sure of exactly two things:  
1\. She was totally, absolutely, 100% in love with Jillian Holtzmann; and,  
2\. She was totally, absolutely, 100% terrified. 

* * *  
After about an hour of convincing herself that things would be okay, Erin finally plucked up the courage to emerge from her room. She had a plan of action. It was a simple plan – a simple kiss, to test the water. But oh boy, the butterflies in her stomach told her that this idea was anything but simple. She poked her head around the doorframe of the main room in the firehouse. When she couldn’t see any of her friends, a faint sense of relief washed over her. No need to pretend everything was okay for the others, and no need to deal with any complicated feelings tonight.  
“Hey, hot stuff,” said a voice from the other side of the room. Erin blushed instantly, half from shock and half from the realization of exactly whose voice that was. She stepped forward cautiously and saw Holtz, crouched on the floor with her back to Erin, her head bent down as she tinkered with a prototype for a new trap design. She was a few meters away, but Erin’s eyes were immediately drawn to – oh gosh, she felt that awful nauseating worry returning – Holtz’s ass. Erin gulped. God, she was sat in such a low squat that the fabric of her normally loose overalls was pulled tight, accentuating the perfect shape of her cheeks, and Erin swore she could make out how muscly her thighs were even with the material there, and –  
“You okay?”  
Erin blinked. She drew her eyes upward, quickly, before replying.  
“Grand. I mean, great. Uhh.. where are the others?” Erin could hear the layer of anxiety in her own voice, but luckily, Holtz seemed unfazed.  
“Oh, they went to get drinks,” Holtz stood up slowly as she spoke, using one hand to awkwardly massage her aching back. “Sorry, I was wondering whether to ask if you wanted to go too, but then it was too late. I was getting slime off myself. And then, y’know, experimenting. Got busy.” She gestured towards the pile of assorted gadgets she’d been working on apologetically.  
Erin shook her head with a smile, and found that her worries were dissipating. With every second she spent alone with Holtzmann, she felt more and more sure of herself. More comfortable, and more confident.  
“It’s cool,” she replied, “I actually was hoping we could talk. If that’s still cool, I mean.” Her heart was thumping so heavily that she was sure it was visible though her shirt, but Holtz was keeping up a steady eye-contact now, so Erin doubted she’d noticed.  
“Course,” Holtz said casually, sidling closer to Erin until she was within a single pace of her. “What’s on your mind, Doctor Gilbert? More ghost girl stuff?”  
Erin thought back to the time she and Holtz had got back from a night at the bar, a couple of months ago. They had stayed awake until 4 in the morning, without even noticing the time passing, sat on a balcony of the firehouse. The others had gone to sleep, while Erin and Holtz had shared their first – and to this time, only – deep and meaningful conversation. Erin had spoken about her childhood in great detail, while Holtz sat attentively, asking questions whenever Erin went quiet. Despite the fact that Holtz hadn’t shared as much about herself as Erin had, she knew that it was by far the most intense, intimate connection the two of them had ever shared. And she’d loved it. Sure, it terrified her; feeling vulnerable and exposed, but with Holtz, it was all so relaxed. It was so easy, even when it shouldn’t have been. Erin forced this good feeling to the front of her mind, zoning in on it, before taking a deep breath and replying to the question. She looked into Holtz’s brilliant blue eyes, which were both intrigued and intriguing. Totally, Erin thought to herself. Absolutely. 100%.  
“No, not this time. I, uhh, thought maybe you could just help me with something.” Erin leaned forward towards Holtz, not allowing herself to think twice. The last thing she saw before she was too close to focus her gaze anymore was the intrigue in Holtz’s eyes dissolving into pure joy and tenderness.

Their lips met, and Erin was taken aback by the sweet softness. She’d only ever kissed guys in the past, although admittedly, even that was in the distant past now – but this was different. Just, so very different. She tried to catch her breath, unsuccessfully, and tried to untangle all the thoughts whizzing around her head, again, unsuccessfully.  
Erin’s worries all but washed away once she felt Holtz’s tongue brush against her lower lip experimentally. She reciprocated, and the kiss turned into something more than a kiss. She was already past the plan of “a simple kiss,” but realized that she no longer minded about that in the slightest. Screw testing the water – with Holtz, she felt brave enough to swim far out of her depth.  
Erin slid her hands slowly up Holtz’s abdomen, reveling in the muscles she felt there. She glided over Holtz’s overalls, working her way up and brushing her partner’s boobs ever-so-lightly. She could feel an erect nipple poking through her crop top, and had to bite her own tongue gently to regain her composure. Her hands lingered there, just for a moment, but it was a moment long enough to elicit a quiet moan from the back of Holtz’s throat. Erin found her hands around the straps of Holtz’s overalls, and held on to them gently. At the same time, she could feel Holtz’s hands on her hips, sliding around her waist slowly until they reached her ass and gave a playful, but firm, pinch.  
Simultaneously, Holtz bit down hard on Erin’s bottom lip, and Erin yelped in surprise, tightening up and clenching her fists instinctively. This caused Holtz to also make a startled sound, although Erin wasn’t quite sure why. She became aware of Holtz giggling into her still open mouth, and pulled away for an explanation, feeling embarrassed.  
“Erin, sweetie,” Holtz spluttered, “I’m gonna need you to let go now please.” Her cheeks were flushed and she glanced down at Erin’s hands, before saying “you pulling on those straps has given me a rather spectacular wedgie, and it’s proving to be a bit of a mood-killer.” She spoke quickly, before laughing again at Erin’s sheepish expression.  
“Oh my gosh, I didn’t think,” Erin responded, blushing, until she grounded herself and chuckled loudly. Their eyes met again, and Erin noticed how completely at-ease she felt, already. Objectively, she thought, this should have been an extremely awkward situation. But subjectively, it really wasn’t. It was wonderful, being able to laugh so wholeheartedly at a time like this, at herself and at the predicament and at Holtz, gorgeous Holtz who was now dropping her hand down below her own back to assess the discomfort and –  
“Wait,” Erin said, surprised at how deep and confident her voice suddenly sounded, “I have a better idea.” She reached up and unclipped the straps of Holtz’s overalls, guiding the fabric down so it sat above her hips. Her fingers pulled at the loose fabric covering Holtz’s ass, while she thought back to what she’d seen when she first entered the room. She looked up inquisitively, soundlessly making sure that Holtz was okay with this.  
Holtz could not have been more okay with this if she’d tried. A new sentiment filled her blue eyes to the brim, one that Erin had not seen there before – it was lust. Hungry, needy lust; not animalistic but admiring and adoring, as though Erin was all Holtz wanted. Erin located a new feeling deep in the pit of her stomach, or maybe even below that. Holtz was all she wanted, all she needed, and in that moment, that was the single greatest feeling in the world.  
She became aware of Holtz’s fingers slowly unbuttoning her shirt, still testing the water but clearly very sure of herself. Erin let the shirt fall to the floor, and Holtz grinned as she looked down at Erin’s chest, taken aback by the lacy, expensive-looking bra.  
“My my, Doctor Gilbert,” Holtz drawled, as though she was tasting Erin’s name on her lips, “you are certainly worth the wait.”  
Erin smiled blissfully, and then turned Holtz’s words over in her head. “W-wait,” she stuttered, “you mean you knew this was going to happen? How could you possibly know?”  
Holtz raised her eyebrows before replying: “Seriously? You’re not exactly subtle, darling. I’ve known how you felt for a while now. I just didn’t want to push you into anything too soon. Y’know, like, me, for example.” She winked at this point, and Erin, who usually would have groaned at a comment like this, could have easily melted into the floor.  
“Oh god, Holtz,” Erin said quietly, feeling the redness growing in her cheeks as she thought about what Holtz had said. Sure, it was an offhanded comment, the type of thing Holtz said every day, but now? She couldn’t help but look down at Holtz’s strong fingers and imagine how they would feel inside of her, and at Holtz’s soft lips and her gorgeous stomach, god, she was just so fucking beautiful. Erin struggled to find her voice.  
“I, um, could we maybe go to your bedroom?”  
“Wow, Erin,” Holtz smirked playfully, “how very forward of you.”  
“No, I - I mean, I just meant, you know, in case the others get back, I didn’t mean…”  
Holtz interrupted Erin’s rushed explanation with a soft kiss, one which ended far too quickly for Erin’s liking. She whimpered quietly as they broke apart, without meaning to make the noise, and then cleared her throat self-consciously.  
“Right this way,” Holtz purred as she took Erin’s hand in her own, and led her into the new room, making a show of closing the door behind them. Erin stood slightly awkwardly for a moment, before Holtz came crashing into her, arms wrapping around her waist. The warm sensation of skin-on-skin was so pure and exhilarating that Erin found herself wanting so much more of it. She slid her hands under Holtz’s crop top, and tugged at it until her partner put her arms up so she could get it off. Erin had forgotten that Holtz wasn’t wearing a bra, she never did, and so she gasped quietly when she looked down to see the perfectly shaped, bare boobs that were now so close to her.  
Holtz was slightly taken aback when Erin ducked down immediately, and gently maneuvered one of Holtz’s pert, pink nipples into her mouth. She seemed to have lost all doubts, and Holtz was incredibly turned on by this new side of Erin – the Erin that was sucking on her now fully erect nipple, while her fingers agonizingly teased the other one, brushing over it gently. Holtz arched her neck backwards, overcome with desire to make Erin feel as good as she was feeling right now. As soon as the taller woman brought her head back up for a kiss, Holtz moved them towards the bed and guided Erin down, until Holtz was lying on top of her.  
Holtz tapped Erin’s skirt inquisitively, and after receiving a nod, she guided it down Erin’s legs and threw it to the floor. A throaty moan swept through Erin’s lips as Holtz immediately brought her knee up to grind against her partner’s crotch. Even through Erin’s underwear, Holtz could feel the warm wetness there - god, she was soaked. Erin’s moans started to get a little louder, and she was grinding down onto Holtz with more and more pressure now, so Holtz cheekily withdrew her knee, leaving her partner’s hips bucking in its sudden absence. Erin’s eyes opened slowly, and before Holtz could say or do anything else –  
“Fuck me, Jill.” Erin’s voice was low, gravelly, and probably the single hottest thing Holtz had ever heard. “I need you to fuck me straight through this fucking mattress.”  
Holtz was so surprised by the sound, the swearing, the sexiness, that she couldn’t resist one last jibe.  
“Ain’t gonna be anything straight about this, babe,” she grinned. Erin smiled slightly, but was far more focused on running her hand through Holtz’s hair, gently caressing the soft golden locks at first but then suddenly closing her fingers to make a fist, extracting a loud whimper from Holtz. Holtz could feel herself coming undone, fast, but knew that all she wanted right now was to hear exactly what Erin sounded like when she came. Holtz traced the waistband of Erin’s lacy underwear with two fingers, tantalizingly slowly, before dipping underneath the elastic, in the curved dip between her partner’s hip and her stomach.  
She wasn’t surprised that the ridiculously uptight Doctor Gilbert was not only shaved down there, but absolutely pristine. Erin was still pulling Holtz’s hair, but now she felt Holtz’s head move down and trace out a line of gentle kisses along her collarbone. Her fingers were left pressed idly against Erin’s pubic bone, which was driving her crazy. She squirmed underneath Holtz, trying to make more contact with her warm fingers, while Holtz sucked a lovebite next to her nipple. Erin moaned and whimpered, but only after she whispered “Jill….” did Holtz move further down her body. She clasped Erin’s underwear between her teeth, and pulled them down them in a swift movement. Erin didn’t even have time to put her hips back down on the mattress before Holtz had licked the entire length of her pussy, slowly but firmly, entrance to clit. Erin gasped loudly, and soon her gasps turned into groans and grunts as Holtz’s warm tongue started to work expertly on her clit. She was tracing shapes and sucking gently, then harder, exploring and tasting and so clearly enjoying herself. Her lips formed a vacuum around the sweet bud, and Erin swore she could feel how much Holtz was smiling against her skin as she took control; hands holding on tight to Erin’s hips as she moved to pushed her tongue inside Erin’s folds and past her dripping, sweet entrance.  
It didn’t take long until Erin’s hips were bucking once again, and her breathing was becoming shallow and rapid. Holtz glanced up from between her thighs and was greeted by the most glorious sight of the night – Erin’s arched body, with her stretched neck showing between the undersides of her bouncing boobs, everything moving so rhythmically. Holtz pushed her tongue as deep as she could inside Erin, and was rewarded with a loud moan as Erin’s walls tightened around Holtz. Holtz hummed smugly, knowing the vibration would be adding to the sensation for her partner.  
Once Erin’s grip on the sheets, and on Holtz’s hair, started to soften, Holtz slowly moved her face away. She took a moment to admire how gorgeous Erin’s pussy was, before shuffling up the bed to lie in Erin’s shaky arms. They lay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just breathing each other in and relishing their newfound connection. It was Erin who spoke first.  
“Are you tired, Jill?”  
Holtz looked up at Erin and saw how exhausted she looked. It made sense, she thought, what with Erin overthinking everything all day, and then – well – this. Holtz nodded, and saw that Erin’s eyes were already closing. She got up quietly and grabbed a blanket from the floor, covering both of their naked bodies, before settling back down to hold Erin close.  
Tiredness now washed over Holtz too, which was unusual for her, but she glanced up at Erin one last time before she drifted off. She noticed the slight smile on Erin’s lips, and automatically grinned in response before snuggling into Erin’s arms.  
“Hey, Erin,” she whispered softly, not expecting much of a response. They were both rapidly drifting into a very pleasant sleep. What she got was a very quiet “mhmm?”  
“You just got Holtzmanned, baby.”

* * *

“Oh. Oh god, oh my god. Mmmmmm.”  
Erin’s weary eyes blinked open at the noise, and she rubbed them with her hands as she slowly woke up. As she stirred, she realized that she was naked under the blanket, and her mind was drawn back to the night before. She reached down and brushed her hands over her exposed body, touching the places where Holtz had touched and reliving the sensations briefly. Her hips were aching slightly, and she found a small red bruise just beside her nipple. She smiled to herself and closed her eyes again.  
“Mmmmmm.”  
Erin was slightly startled at the sound this time, as she registered it properly, knowing she wasn’t the one who’d made it. She became aware of Holtz, who was lying on her front next to her, the blankets only covering her feet and half of her legs. The blonde woman’s face was pressed into her pillow, just inches from Erin, and her mouth was slightly open. She was snoring very softly, and had drooled on the pillow a little. With anyone else, these habits would have disgusted Erin, but with Holtz, she found them incredibly endearing.  
“Mmmm, ohhh god”  
The words were very quiet and muffled by the pillow, but Erin could make them out perfectly now that she was so transfixed by her partner’s mouth. She wasn’t quite sure if she was imagining the smirk on Holtz’s face, but she certainly got the sense that the younger woman was dreaming very deeply, and very happily.  
As Erin’s gaze drifted down Holtz’s body, she realized that she must’ve got up at some point in the night, and put on an oversized NASA t-shirt and white underwear – tight boxer shorts. Erin felt slightly exposed now, knowing that their nakedness was no longer mutual. However, she was quickly distracted from this feeling when she sat up slightly, and saw more of what Holtz was doing. Her knees were slightly bent, so that her ass, perfectly defined in her underwear, was raised up from the mattress a little bit. Erin couldn’t help but be drawn to it – she could make out the outline of Holtz’s tight cheeks through the thin fabric, and her t-shirt had ridden up so that she could see a small amount of tanned back. She chuckled at her partner’s cute moles, which dotted the skin there. In the morning light, she could see just how much of Holtz’s body was dotted with scars – most of them quite small, but there were a few larger ones that looked worryingly deep. She also noticed that Holtz had taken her hair down from its normal quirky up-do, and it now lay in relaxed golden curls all the way down her back.  
What really got Erin going though, was Holtz’s hands. One was curled into a loose fist, sweetly tucked in close to her face. The other, the one further away from Erin, was pressed underneath her body and clearly positioned in the gap between the mattress and Holtz’s raised crotch. Erin couldn’t make out any movement from looking at Holtz’s bicep, but god, the thought alone was turning her on very rapidly.  
“Ohhh,” slurred the sleeping woman, definitely smiling in her sleep now, “Ohh god, Erin.”  
Erin felt her face flush bright red. Holtz’s hips were moving a little now, just enough that when Erin sat up, she could see Holtz’s fingers from the space between her legs. There was no doubting it now – Holtz’s fingers were pressed firmly onto the softest part of her underwear, curled slightly. Erin blushed again when she realized that she could literally see the wetness seeping through the white fabric. She lay back down, suddenly incredibly aware of how much wetness she could feel between her own legs. She rolled onto her side, and put an arm across Holtz’s back. She leaned in to kiss her partner’s nose, and when she moved away, a pair of half-open, sleepy blue eyes blinked back at her.  
Holtz mumbled something that Erin couldn’t make out. Erin was surprised at how different her voice sounded, compared to the way she was talking in her sleep. She blinked at Holtz.  
“Sorry?”  
“I said, nice tits, Doctor Gilbert.” Holtz grinned wide, glancing down at Erin’s exposed chest, and then nuzzled her face into Erin’s shoulder with a sleepy sigh. Erin noticed that she had subtly moved her hand out from under her body, and found herself feeling disappointed at the thought. She didn’t want Holtz to stop. Then, she realized, she didn’t have to.  
“Sooooo, Holtz,” Erin started, her voice laced with newfound confidence, “have any nice dreams?”  
Erin felt her partner tense up slightly, and could have sworn that she felt her face get hotter against her bare shoulder.  
“Uhh, yeah,” Holtz replied, uncharacteristically hesitant. “A couple, I guess. Nothing special though. How about you?”  
“Actually, I’d much rather talk about yours,” Erin replied, moving her head away so she could see Holtz’s face in front of her own. “It certainly looked like you were enjoying them.”  
Erin grinned gleefully as her partner blushed, and stumbled over her response.  
“I, uh, whaddyamean?” Erin had never seen Holtz act like this, and she was finding it so hot that she couldn’t help but keep teasing.  
“Oh, you really don’t remember? That’s a shame.” Erin shook her head in mock disappointment. “Because, well, to me, it looked like you might’ve been having a very good dream.”  
Holtz tried to bury her face in Erin’s shoulder once again, but Erin moved away, smirking. She was enjoying watching Holtz squirm, and knew that most of it wasn’t even from embarrassment. She could sense how tightly wound her partner was, how frustrated and tense. She’d clearly woken up so close to the edge. The more she thought about it, the more confident Erin got. She reached forward, and grabbed Holtz’s right hand in her own. Her fingers were still locked in their slightly curled position. She lifted her hand slowly, theatrically, and drew the two forefingers into her mouth. Her stomach practically somersaulted when she saw Holtz’s response. As Erin licked her fingers, savoring the subtle taste, Holtz closed her eyes and let out a loud, involuntary moan. Erin chuckled, and let go of Holtz’s hand. Holtz tugged it close to her body defensively, with a slight pout on her lips.  
“You see, Doctor Holtzmann,” she said, trying to mimic Holtz’s own drawl, “all evidence suggests that you’ve been for quite a ride.”  
Holtz seemed unable to speak, but she was breathing heavily and watching Erin so intently that Erin could see the full circle of her blue irises. Erin recognized the look from last night: pure, hungry lust. It was the perfect combination of innocence and unfiltered desire. She felt another surge of warmth between her own legs, but continued as casually as she could.  
“It appears you’re still stuck at the top of the ride, though,” Erin began, “and maybe you need some help coming down.” Erin took care to subtly emphasize the word ‘coming,’ knowing Holtz would fixate on this and get wound even tighter.  
Sure enough, Holtz had rolled onto her side, and Erin took the opportunity to glide her hand down the middle of her partner’s abdomen, painfully slowly. She was rewarded with a throaty groan from Holtz. Her thighs were starting to tremble. As she approached the tight underwear, the groan turned into a needy whimper, and Erin spoke again.  
“Well, I suppose there’s only one way to find out…”  
She dipped her hand straight into Holtz’s underwear, and saw Holtz screw up her face in anticipation. Erin’s eyes lit up when she felt the wetness between her partner’s lips, it was a warm pool and her fingers were instantly slick. Holtz moaned again, clearly frustrated at how much time Erin was taking. Erin, meanwhile, was savoring every single second.  
“Hypothesis confirmed,” Erin said quietly, enunciating every syllable. She couldn’t resist teasing Holtz some more, and swiftly removed her hand from Holtz’s folds. She saw the blue eyes start to melt with disappointment, but then she brought her fingers towards Holtz’s mouth so that she could taste herself. The blue orbs lit up once again, in awe of the way Erin was taking charge. Erin loved the feeling of Holtz’s warm tongue against her fingers, and the way that the younger woman was squirming from side-to-side, so eager for Erin to touch her again. Erin did.  
As she slid her hand down once more, she asked in a breathy whisper: “What did I do in the dream, Jill?”  
She felt Holtz’s abdomen tighten, and saw how much she struggled to respond coherently.  
“You, uhh, fingers. Just three fingers but – mmmmmm - you used your thumb outside too. I, uhhhhhh, mmmm.” Holtz’s words turned into moans as Erin’s hand returned to its previous position. She used the other one to grab Holtz’s hair, and pull her in for a gentle kiss. Erin slowly traced the outside of Holtz’s entrance with her two forefingers. She spread them apart, touching both sides of Holtz’s vulva with each stroke, but leaving her sweet spot in the middle dripping in untouched anticipation. This sent Holtz straight to the edge, and any shame or self-consciousness that had existed before instantly evaporated.  
“Erin – babe - please.” Holtz tripped over the words, they each came out riding on the top of a heavy breath. That was all the invitation Erin needed.  
Her fingers were so slick from Holtz’s wetness that she could glide two of them inside without any resistance. From that first touch, she felt Holtz’s body relax and heard a small moan. Erin slid her body down Holtz’s, and removed her underwear with her teeth. Holtz’s hands found Erin’s hair, and pulled her face up again, and in for a rough kiss. After a couple of gentle pumps with her fingers, there was enough slickness that Erin could guide a third one inside of Holtz, and started pushing in, deep and rhythmic. She remembered what Holtz had said, and felt around with her thumb for Holtz’s clit. It didn’t take long to find. Erin pushed the swollen gland down firmly, reveling in how much it was pulsing beneath her. She started tracing small circles, taking care not to press too hard.  
Holtz moaned loudly, and mumbled, “oh, god, Erin, I’m close already, oh god.” Erin made a “shhhh” sound and pressed their mouths together for another kiss. She could already feel Holtz starting to tighten around her fingers. She knew the reason it was all happening so quickly was because Holtz had been ready to burst since her dream, but Erin couldn’t help feeling proud of the control she had. She began to curl her fingers upward inside her partner, feeling for her g-spot. The first time she brushed against the bundle of nerves in the right way, Holtz gasped loudly. Encouraged, Erin pushed upwards, hard, right on the same spot – and Holtz screamed.  
Erin was slightly taken aback by the sound, but before she could ask Holtz if she was okay, she heard the response for herself.  
“Do that again right there oh my god Erin right there.”  
Erin smiled, and started using the momentum of the rhythmic pump of her fingers to press into Holtz’s sensitive spot at the top of each movement. She matched the timing with the circles her thumb was tracing, adding more and more pressure each time. Holtz was soon grunting uncontrollably in time to the rhythm, and within ten more thrusts, her back was arching. Her hands, still in Erin’s hair, gripped tight, and Erin felt her scalp tingling pleasantly. She kept her fingers inside of Holtz, fixating on the contraction of her partner’s muscles. Holtz groaned Erin’s name as she rode out her high, thighs shaking and head tilted back. It lasted a fair few seconds, but once Holtz had melted back into the mattress, Erin removed her hand slowly, earning a final sigh from her contented partner.  
Erin brought her hand up towards Holtz’s mouth again, but paused briefly. She looked down at her hand, then up into Holtz’s electrifying eyes. She breathed in and smirked smugly.  
“Come here often?” She asked Holtz, gesturing towards her soaked fingers. Holtz giggled, unable to think of an equally snarky comeback because she was still so giddy and euphoric.  
They lay there for a few minutes, holding each other close. Eventually, Erin came to her senses and checked her watch, which she’d left on Holtz’s dresser.  
“Oh shit! It’s nearly 11, we gotta get up - the others must be here already!” Then she realized what her words meant. The others were here. Here, as in, a room away. Oh god, Erin thought. The walls in the fire house were paper thin, and she and Holtz hadn’t exactly taken care to be quiet. She raised a hand to her forehead in exasperation. Holtz blinked back at her.  
“Hey hey, it’s fine, sweetie,” she said, her voice far more level than it had been five minutes ago. She had returned to her normal flirty drawl, accompanied by a knowing smirk. “I’m pretty sure they won’t be surprised.”  
Erin thought back to the number of times Abby and Patty had commented on they way she and Holtz acted together, and sighed quietly.  
“Yeah,” she said grudgingly, “but still. They’re gonna tease me all day about this. Probably all week, actually.”  
“What, just you? You don’t think they’ll rip the shit outta me too?” Holtz grinned, unable to contain the thrill in her voice at the thought of how much Erin would blush if the other two did bring up what they’d undoubtedly heard.  
“No, of course not,” Erin replied, with just a hint of smugness in her voice, “I’m the only one who knows the art of how to tease Doctor Jillian Holtzmann.”  
Holtz pouted reluctantly for a moment, and then shimmied out of bed to get dressed. Erin savored the sight of Holtz’s skin as it was covered up by one of her trademark baggy, quirky outfits. She looked stunning.  
Holtz paused as she walked towards the door.  
“You okay?” Erin asked, noticing the calculating expression on her partner’s face.  
“Yeah, totally,” Holtz began, looking back at the still naked Erin lying in her bed. “It’s just, I should shower. Y’know, before we see the other two. Would you wanna, maybe, join me?”  
“Absolutely,” Erin smiled back, dragging her warm body from Holtz’s bed. She grabbed Holtz’s muscular arm as she stood up, feeling giddy.  
“Jill,” she started, before leaning in to whisper quietly in the blonde woman’s ear, “what are the chances of us doing it in the aforementioned shower?”  
A knowing grin spread across Holtz’s face, as she stood on her tiptoes to purr her answer into Erin’s ear.  
“100%, Doctor Gilbert.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever but I just have a lot of Holtzbert feelings which I needed to deal with. Please comment if you'd like to :)


End file.
